Sacrifice
by jadesshadow
Summary: Riku has been having these weird dreams lately and they all seem to have a strange girl and a message. Will Riku ever realize what this message is and who is this girl...


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter One

Dreams

Riku was alone in the darkness, he had no idea where he was all he could see was the dark. He looked around in hopes of finding out where he was, he turned around. Right behind him was a young girl of about 16.

Her back was toward Riku and all he could see was that she had flowing black hair that was the same length as his.

"Who are you?" He asked

The girl turned around and she looked at Riku. She had wonderful bright green eyes that were full of sorrow. Riku gasped she was beautiful and yet so sad. He took a step towards her.

"What's wrong?"

A shadowy figure showed up behind the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. She slowly started to disappear into the shadows. The girl's hand reached out towards Riku.

"Wait!" Riku called running towards the girl. He was about to grab her hand when she was gone. A voice suddenly boomed though the darkness,

"You are too late! She is now mine forever!"

Riku bolted upright sweaty and panting the covers of his bed fell. He put his face in his hands and he thought about the dream.

'I have been having the same reoccurring dream for the past two weeks.' Riku thought to himself, 'What could it mean and who is that girl?'

He looked around, it sure was different now that he was out of the darkness. Riku slowly remembered that he was still in the realm of darkness with Sora only they on their way back home. He stood up and walked over to the mirror and the dresser. He looked at his reflection, his silvery hair was longer, about shoulder length and he was now 17. His clothes were black and they suited him much better.

Sora walked in making him jump slightly, Riku turned to him and he asked, "What's up?"

"It's time to leave." Sora said, "I just came to see if you were ready to go."

"Yea just give me a second." Riku replied.

Riku gathered what little belongings he had and he met Sora outside. They were currently in a kind of town and trying to find their way out. It was still dark outside and Riku and Sora were about to cross a road when a small figure in a hooded robe crossed their path.

Sora and Riku stopped and so did the figure, the person in the robe turned and looked at the boys, it was a girl Riku gave a small gasp that couldn't be heard as he recognized the girl's face. It was the girl from his dream.

There was some shouts and the girl ran into a nearby alleyway, some men ran after her. Riku ran to the entrance of the alley the girl was cornered in the back near some trash cans and a long wooden pole that was just taller than she was.

"I am warning you back off!" The girl shouted. Her hand was feeling the wall, searching for something she could use as a weapon.

Riku was about to step in and stop the men when the girl's hand found the wooden pole, she clenched it but did not move it yet. One of the men, most probably the leader of the gang called to her,

"Come on honey." He sneered, "Come on to papa you know you want to."

The girl's eyes flashed and then hardened, she suddenly lunged forward the wooden pole in her right hand. The men were taken by surprise and all but three of them ran away. The pole hit the leader in the stomach making him double over then she hit him on the back knocking him cold. She turned and looked at the other two men who were cowering,

"Unless you want the same thing to happen to you get out of here." The girl said. The men turned and ran right past Riku who stood back surprised by this girl's strength.

"Are you ok?" He called to her.

The girl turned and she looked at him, she examined him for a moment and finally said, "Yes I should be fine. Thank you for being concerned." She smiled and Riku flushed, but luckily it was too dark to tell.

She walked over to him and she said, "My name is Elenya, what's yours?"

"R-Riku." Riku managed to stammer before Sora came running into the alley.

"Riku! Don't just disappear like that!" Sora turned to Elenya, "Oh hello."

"Hello, I'm Elenya." Elenya said with a smile.

"I'm Sora. Hey where are you going?"

"I am actually a wanderer. I was orphaned as a child and I don't have a home." Riku and Sora caught each other's eye.

"How would you like to come and live on our island with us?" Riku asked.

"I would love to." Elenya said.


End file.
